


Common Tongue

by luckynumbereight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynumbereight/pseuds/luckynumbereight
Summary: The Doctor is jealous. She shows him that he shouldn't be.Chapter 2 now up
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

He'd been in a bad mood all day. He didn't like the way that astronaut had looked at her, and liked even less the way she laughed at his jokes. When finally, finally, they'd made it off that god-forsaken asteroid, she'd hugged him goodbye, and that he'd hated.  
He didn't like this. He'd never been jealous by nature, but this regeneration was so emotional, and she brought out a new, deeply passionate side of him. As much as that excited him, it scared him too.  
"Doctor?" He looks up; her face is unimpressed. "You weren't listening, were you?"  
"Sorry. What were you saying?"  
"Are you alright? You've been acting weird all day."  
"Surprised you noticed."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
He should have backed down, really, should have picked up the edge of steel in her voice, but he didn't. "Nothing. Just that you've barely said two words to me all day. Been too busy with that astronaut, I suppose."  
"Oh my god. You're jealous."  
"I'm not jealous-"  
"You are!" Her voice rises, her hands on her hips. "God, Doctor, I was just being nice to him."  
"I know!" He calmed himself. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm being absurd. I just," he sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to lose you."  
Her expression softened. "Come here." She pressed her lips to his, soft and warm, her hands on his waist. "I'm not interested in anyone else. You don't have anything to be worried about, okay?"  
"I know. I just didn't like the way he looked at you."  
"Let him look. You're the only one who gets to touch."  
She kisses him again, deeper, and desire sparks in him, leaping in his chest like flame. He pulls her close, his hands slipping under her shirt, feeling the heat of her skin, his mouth leaving hers to settle on her neck.  
"Nobody else does this?" His voice comes out deep, rumbling in his chest.  
She chuckles. "Mm, absolutely not."  
His hand slides up, over her stomach, to her chest. Beneath the lace, his fingertips brush her nipple, and he sees her bite back a gasp. "This?"  
"Only you."  
"Good."  
He leans in to kiss her again, but she pulls away, instead taking his hand and pressing it to her lips, before leading him into a dark corner of the console room, towards a large armchair, upholstered in velvet. She sits him down, sinking to her knees in front of him. He sees the look in her eyes, and swallows.  
"I love you, Doctor. Only you."  
Her hands make quick work of his belt, of divesting him of layers of fabric. He's half-hard already, and he lets out the faintest whimper as her fingers meet his cock, stiffening against her touch.  
She grins, and he feels faint. "And I don't do this for anyone but you." She takes the head of his cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip, an action that makes him gasp. She hums her approval at his reaction, and takes him deeper, her tongue dragging along his length. He's speechless; the only things he's aware of are the sweet, wet heat of her mouth and the feel of her hair under his fingers. She slides one hand up his thigh, the other stroking the base of his cock in slow, steady movements. His breath comes in ragged, shallow gasps that echo in the quiet of the console room, his fingers tightening in her hair as her movements quicken. The sight of her like this, in the half-light of the TARDIS, is intoxicating, but he's close now, and his eyes close of their own volition.  
"God, darling..."  
He comes with a cry, spilling into her mouth, hips bucking, as he comes apart beneath her touch. He throws his head back as the tide of bliss washes over him, gasping, the rhythm of his hearts loud and rapid in his ears.  
She let him catch his breath, before standing and straddling him, pressing her lips to his forehead. "Satisfied?"  
He was a little breathless, still, when he replied. "Entirely."  
She smiled, light and lazy, burying her hands in his hair. "Still think I'm going to run off with some random astronaut?"  
"No. Although if that's always going to be your reaction, I might get jealous more often." She affects indignation, but before she can respond he cups her face in his hands and pulls her close. On her tongue, he can taste himself, lingering. "I am sorry, about earlier."  
"It's forgotten, Doctor."  
"Mm. Now," He feels his body start to stir again, notes the heat and weight of her in his lap, her skin beneath his hands, and smiles. "I think I have a favour to return."


	2. Chapter 2

She shrieks as he picks her up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carries her to the bedroom, her laughter echoing down the corridor behind them. He nudges the door open with his foot and drops her unceremoniously on the bed, grinning at the way she pouts. "That was undignified." "I'm terribly, terribly sorry. Let me make it up to you." He sits, and pulls her onto his lap, kissing her until he feels her smile. His lips move to her jaw, then to her neck, until he reaches that spot, the one just below her earlobe that he knows will make her gasp. His hand goes to her chest, unbuttoning her shirt with practiced movements, and sliding it off. Her bra, a startle of red lace against her skin, is admired only briefly before it takes its place on the floor. He pushes her onto her back and kisses her throat, down her chest, over her stomach. Her breath catches in her throat as he settles between her legs.  
He could live between her thighs, he thinks. He never gets tired of this, watching her writhe as he brings her to ecstasy. He knows her body so well now, knows how she likes these slow strokes of his tongue, the lazy circles around her clitoris.   
"Doctor..."   
He slides one finger inside her, then a second. His name rolls off her lips, over and over, like waves crashing on the shoreline, and he feels a slight pull at his scalp, where her fingers twist in his hair.  
"Doctor, fuck, don't stop..."  
He feels her thighs begin to tremble around him, hears the way her voice has a whine to it as she moans his name.   
"Doctor, I need, Doctor, please -"  
"That's it darling, come for me. Good girl." He loves watching her come apart for him, her body shaking from the strength of her orgasm. For a second he thinks she's exhausted, but then she pulls him up, towards her face, and kisses him.   
"Doctor, I need you."   
When he sinks into her - finally, desperately - it's bliss. He fucks her slowly, savouring the feel of her body around him, her hands on his skin, revelling in the soft sounds of pleasure she makes with every stroke. He loves how well he knows her body, how he does not need to think to bring her pleasure: he moves on instinct, every touch, every caress perfect. She cries out his name, and it's not long before he follows, spilling into the warmth of her body and collapsing, panting by her side.  
She kisses his neck and nestles into him.   
"I love you." Then she laughs softly, breathless. "That's inadequate."  
It isn't, not to him.  
"I love you, too."  
He could have stayed like this for hours, lost in this golden haze, watching her fingers trace patterns on his chest. Every so often she looks up, into his face, and smiles, presses her lips to whatever patch of skin she can reach. There's not a second that she's not touching him.  
He wants to drown in her.  
"There's a planet - it's somewhere in Andromeda, I think. It has two suns, and there's about five minutes every day where one is setting as the other is rising. The colours are incredible; magenta and ochre, over a silver sea, and the clouds burn crimson. It's breathtaking, indescribable." He takes her face in his hands, presses his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and breathing her in. "That's what being with you feels like."  
She props herself up on her elbows. "Take me there?"  
"Now?"  
A smile plays at her lips, and her hair falls over her face as she leans down to kiss him.   
"Later."   
Later, it seems, will be a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to just be super horny but well, I'm a romantic.   
> Sorry it took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I find Eight absurdly attractive and I'm making that everyone else's problem. Part 2 in the works.


End file.
